Life in Heaven
by happykid
Summary: Naruto's father is going to be the God Of Heavens and that makes him..some sort of..PRINCE!Join Naruto in his adventures in heaven with the guidence of his tutor, Kakashi.
1. Intro

Tsunade looked at the bouquet of roses; she glanced closely at it,"No!" She said turning her head away. "What!" Jiraiya asked. "But Goddess of Love…. (Venus)" Jiraiya, her advisor began.

"No means no Jiraiya." Tsunade said. Jiraiya was really pissed now, he had gone all the way down to the flower shop in heaven which by the way had the most beautiful flowers in the universe to buy this old women some flowers to decorate her palace on her orders and this old women was telling him that she didn't like it! Talk about ungrateful! He was about to talk back and reason with her when suddenly, a sound of someone breaking glass came to their ears. Then someone shouting,"Hey! Stop him!" the next moment, Naruto, the son of the to-be-God of the heavens (Uranus), came barging through the doors, closely followed by his Father's servant, Ebisu , a man who wore sunglasses and a silk bandana and was very reliable.

"Young Master! You're not supposed to be here!" Ebisu shouted. "Like I care stupid." Naruto replied rudely, sticking his tongue out. Naruto was dressed in a white sleeveless top that was slightly loose and long and white pants that went up to his feet and he ran around Tsunade bear footed. Ebisu gave chase, completely forgetting that The Goddess of Love was watching him as he ran around trying to catch Naruto.

Jiraiya wondered when this would end; Naruto was heavens' own trouble-maker. He was a good one too. His Father was going to take after Sarutobi, the present God of Heaven. He was like an older version of Naruto, except he didn't run around trying to escape his servant who was trying to get him to have his lessons with his tutor.

Suddenly the door opened with a bang, they all looked up to see who it was. It was Naruto's father; he was wearing a bluish white robe which was very loose and long pants under it. Inside his robe was a white top. He looked absolutely pissed his eyes were hidden in darkness. He stomped up to Naruto. "Uh-Hi Father." Naruto greeted him, his smile twitching as he raised his hand to say hi.

Naruto's Father hit him hard on the head. "Oww!" Naruto winced. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I DIDN'T HIRE KAKASHI TO TUTUOR YOU FOR NOTHING YOU KNOW!" Naruto's father shouted. "But-but" Naruto began.

"NO 'buts'" His father replied sternly. Then he pointed to the door signaling him to go out and go have his tuition. Naruto trudged out, and then he closed the door behind him. "I'm so sorry master." Ebisu said bowing. "It's ok Ebisu." He replied.

"Hum-"Tsunade started." He's what's make heaven interesting" They all looked at her.

Naruto walked down the corridor with his hands behind his head. _Hm… Kakashi-sensei is going to be pissed at me today since I didn't finish his homework..._ Naruto sighed as he walked to his room in the palace.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm here!" Naruto said as he entered the room. Kakashi was wearing a long black sleeveless top that covered his black pants; he was also wearing his mask that covered his mouth and part of his face until his eyes. He was sitting at the table looking out of the window at the palace garden. Kakashi stayed in the same palace as Naruto like all the other servants and advisors.

"You're late." Kakashi said looking at Naruto. "Were you running away again?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Naruto replied taking his seat next to Kakashi. Kakashi decided to leave it like that. Then, they started lesson. Kakashi was teaching him about the different gods and the role they play to heaven. "Ah! Tsunade plays an important role?" Naruto exclaimed trying to sound surprised. "Yes." Kakashi replied.

Lesson ended at hour later, Naruto was surprised that Kakashi didn't shout at him for not completing his work.

Naruto was walking to his father's room to bother him when he suddenly heard an important meeting going on the room next door. He pressed his ear to the door and could make out men's voices. They sounded anxious. "How could this happen?" "Nobody knows." "Are you sure that they saw Sarutobi's body on Earth?" Naruto's heart froze. Old man Sarutobi, dead? Impossible. Nobody could kill a god only a really strong being could do that.

"Hey Naruto…..what are you doing?" a voice came from behind Naruto. Naruto spun around to come face to face with Iruka, his father's sectary. Iruka wore long dark blue robes that covered only just above his ankle; his brown hair was tied at the back of his head into a ponytail. "Uh- nothing Iruka..." Naruto replied. "Anyway, it seems as though old man Sarutobi died!" Naruto told Iruka. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Iruka exclaimed. Suddenly, voices from the room could be heard. 'Sounds like someone's at the door."

Iruka turned to Naruto, "Go back to your room now Naruto." Iruka instructed him. Naruto knew that he was in no position to argue, turning around he ran to the corner and ran out of sight. The door opened, and Jiraiya's face appeared "oh Iruka? You're here already?" he said surprised. "Sorry I'm late?" Iruka said apologizingly. "No it's ok. We were just about to start." Jiraiya said opening the door for Iruka. "Thank you."

Naruto was in his room on his bed. "Hm-I wonder what happened." _There's no way that old man Sarutobi could have died. I must have heard wrongly.

* * *

_

Next morning

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted when his father told him the news. _I didn't hear wrongly_.. His father would be taking over now. Kakashi was in the room as well. He was just as shocked as Naruto. He had not been at the meeting as tutors are not troubled with these matters." But how?" he stammered.

Naruto's father looked like a mess. His hair was uncombed, his eyes were red from crying and there were bags under his eyes. "Nobody knows. We have already started investigating." He replied. "The ritual is going to be next week, after Sarutobi's funeral." He continued. "Wow! You're probably the youngest god in history." Naruto said looking at his father in admiration.

* * *

In the shadows, a man was laughing, " Looks like this was the end of you, Sarutobi-sensei……." 


	2. Kidnapped

It was the last day of Sarutobi's funeral. Naruto was sitting on his bed in his room waiting for Kakashi to pick him up to go to the grand hall. He was wearing the same top except it was black in colour; his pants were a darker shade of grey as well. His Father had to be at the grand hall day and night to look after the coffin. Naruto suddenly heard a knock on the door; he opened it and saw Kakashi waiting for him outside. Kakashi was wearing the same thing except that he had a large black robe on top of his usual outfit. "Are you ready to go Naruto-san." Kakashi asked politely. Though he and Naruto were good friends, he still had to address Naruto properly since Naruto was still his superior.

"Yes." Naruto replied. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me just 'Naruto'?" "At least a few more times." Kakashi replied teasingly.

They arrived there just before Tsunade came. Tsunade was dressed in white (Did this women know that white isn't the best colour to wear for funerals?) sleeveless top that went down to her stomach just above her bellybutton; her white pants covered down just above her ankle. She had bangles on both legs that didn't make a sound at all. Rumor has it that she did some sort of magic to silence it. "Yo!" She greeted them raising her hand up. Jiraiya followed behind her, he was dressed in some sort of samurai amour. (Without the hat cause he'll look weird.)

"How are you Ryoku?" (I think that's his name at least? Heck with it anyway, just go with the flow, but if you know his name for sure, pls tell me so that if I have another fic, I can use his name.) Tsunade asked Naruto's father. "Not too good." He replied smiling slightly.

The funeral lasted at least two hours, they had a few citations for him and then they had singing and a service and other stuff that you would usual have. When all that was done, Naruto's father returned home with them this time. He was so tired (because when you have to watch a coffin, you have to stay awake the whole time and the funeral days are 3 days in a row) that as they were reaching the room, he fell asleep on Kakashi, Kakashi had to therefore carry him to his room, and then they had to get his bed ready and what not.

Naruto was a little worried about his father, and Kakashi noticed it, "Why do you seem so worried, Naruto-san?" Kakashi asked. "It's because," Naruto began, "well father's already tired and if this goes on, they might think that he's not the most suitable for this role!" Naruto told Kakashi. "So what are you going to do a bout it?" Kakashi asked. "Of course, I'm going to help him!" Naruto replied. "Help him!" Kakashi exclaimed. _Naruto helping_? That's_ just going to make things worse! Oh dear what have I done? _Kakashi thought frantically of an idea. "Uh- why don't you just see if he's ok on his own first, Naruto-san?" Kakashi suggested.

"No! By that time he would have been pulled down!" Naruto answered. Kakashi began to feel desperate. _Oh no!_ "Uh- Naruto-san?" Kakashi began. 'Huh?" Naruto asked. "Why don't we have tuition now?" Kakashi suggested. "Are you kidding? I ain't going to have extra tuition! NO way!" Naruto replied. "Uh- then I'll cancel your tuition tomorrow. And I won't give you any homework…" Kakashi added. Naruto considered the offer for a moment before nodding his head. "But can I have it after lunch, please?" Naruto asked. "Ok." Kakashi replied.

* * *

After lunch

Naruto was walking down the corridor to his room when he suddenly heard voices just around the corner. "What are you sure about that!" he heard a voice exclaim. "Yes I'm very sure!" replied another voice that was sounded a lot like Jiraiya." So it turns out that Sarutobi's own student killed him. Damn that Orochimaru!" _Orochimaru!_ Naruto exclaimed. _Who is that guy? Is he that powerful to kill that old man!_ Naruto decided that he would ask Kakashi. Naruto ran to his room.

Naruto opened to door slowly to see if Kakashi was already there. He was. Naruto went in and shut the door behind him. "Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto began. "Yes?" "Who's Orochimaru?" Naruto asked. "Why do you want to know?" "Because the captin of the Angel Order (That's like the ANBU team) talking to Jiraiya. Jiraiya told him that he found out that this Orochimaru person killed old man Sarutobi." Naruto explained. "OROCHIMAUR!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Are you sure?" he asked Naruto again. "Yes."

Kakashi fell back onto is chair, rubbing his temple. "Who is he?" Naruto asked again. "He was Sarutobi-san's best student." Kakashi told him. 'Huh! So why did he kill Sarutobi?" Naruto demanded. "Well, all of us thought that Orochimaru would take after Sarutobi when he didn't want the job anymore but in the end he chose Ryoku, your father. He was very angry and he argued and argued with Sarutobi until one day, he went down to Earth to walk around and think for a while. And there he was somehow bitten by a vampire. So he lost his 'light' and then he lost his wings. And he's now more powerful than he was before." Kakashi explained. "Why?" Naruto asked. "Because a vampire is the only type of demons that can grow horns to absorb the darkness and greed of man. So they can become stronger faster than any other beings. And since he wanted to get back at Sarutobi, he killed him as he was ten times more powerful than Sarutobi." "So this is all because he was angry for not having the title of god of heaven?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded his head.

"But then, doesn't he have a grudge against my father?" Naruto asked worriedly. "Um- well…" Kakashi began._ If I tell him yes, things are going to get worse than worse._ "I don't think so. Cause it's not his fault now is it?" Kakashi lied. _Duh he's furious!_ He thought. "Kakashi-sensei, your nose is getting longer." Naruto said. "Heh-never mind about that must have been the lunch." Kakashi said as an excuse. So that's how it was.

Naruto's father came in halfway through their lesson to see if they were ok. He looked a lot better. "Father, guess what?" Naruto began. "Huh? What?" "I'm going to help you with your new job!" Naruto replied enthusiastically. "Uh-no!" Naruto's father replied hastily. "It's ok. I can handle the job." He continued.

"Ok. But if you need any help feel free to ask." Naruto added. "Ok." Iruka came in suddenly. "Ryoku-sama, the papers that you wanted are here." Iruka told him. "Oh. Thank you Iruka." He replied taking the papers from Iruka. "Kakashi." Iruka turned to face Kakashi. 'Huh?" "Tsunade-sama wants to see you now on some important matters." Iruka told him. "Ok." Kakashi began. "Naruto, we're going to have to continue the next half an hour later, ok?" "Ok. I'll just go and play in the garden." Naruto told them, getting up from his chair and walking out the door.

* * *

With Kakashi

Kakashi walked towards Tsunade's palace. When he got there, Tsunade was sitting back in her chair, with her feet up on the table. "You called goddess of love?" Kakashi addressed her. (With his own master he can call him his name and then Sama. But with other masters, he has to use their title. Only Jiraiya calls Tsunade by her title because his case is different.)

Tsunade looked up at him. "Yes." she answered, putting her feet off the table. "Have a seat." She said motioning to the seat in front of the table. Kakashi took a seat. "Kakashi," she began, "Do you know about the murderer?" "Yes." Kakashi replied. "Then I should tell you first, he's getting stronger and stronger with each passing day. Some tell me that he's going to kill Ryoku now. But I don't think he can defeat Ryoku. Ryoku's much stronger than Sarutobi anyway. So he might use other methods to destroy Ryoku." Tsunade explained.

"Like?" Kakashi asked. "Like killing Naruto." She replied. Kakashi suddenly felt that the conversation was more important then before, he straightened his back and leaned his head forward to listen closely. "And Naruto is practically Ryoku's whole life." Tsunade pressed on. "If Ryoku found out that Naruto was dead or even worse saw Naruto die in front of him, then he would definitely close his mind." _Closing his mind would mean that he would die. Then what would heaven do? _Kakashi thought. "So," she continued. "I want you to keep a close watch on Naruto. We don't want to have to appoint a new god of heaven now do we?" "Yes of course!" Kakashi replied.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto was climbing trees in the garden, when he suddenly heard a voice from above. "Hey kid." Naruto looked up to see a man who had pale skin, long black hair which was as black as hells shadows and he had sunglasses that covered a bit of his cold, evil yellow snake-like eyes (It could still be seen mind you.), he was dressed in a black velvet robe that showed his chest and black pants. "Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Just another person." He answered. "And you?" he asked looked at Naruto with those yellow eyes. "I'm Naruto." Naruto replied. "Ryoku's son eh?" he asked, but this time, his voice wasn't as clam and cool as the one before, his voice now was filled with loathe. _What's wrong with him?_ Naruto thought.

"Heh- hey Naruto-kun, do you want of play a game of hide and seek on Earth?" he asked, his clam voice coming back with every word, but in his mind, he was devising an evil plan. "Huh? But my father…." He began but was cut off by the man. "It's ok; after all, I'm going to be with you." Naruto considered it for a moment before nodding his head. The man smiled.

The man jumped down from the tree. "Let's go then." He said. Naruto followed the man to the gates that lead out of heaven. Two high-class guards would guard the gates but when Naruto saw them, they were 'asleep'. "Why are they asleep?" Naruto asked the man. "Because they're slacking off the job." The man replied. _But the only thing is they won't ever wake up again._ He thought in his mind. Then he smiled as he remembered how he had killed them silently. _This guy smiles a lot…_ Naruto thought.

* * *

With Kakashi

Kakashi was walking back from Tsunade's palace and was crossing the bridge that joined her and Ryoku's palace together. The water was flowing peacefully and flowers were floating along with the flow. When suddenly a black rose floated down. _A black roes? _Kakashi thought. He decided that he better go check on Naruto so he ran the whole way there. When he got there he discovered that Naruto was gone and something else was wrong. _WHAT!_ He gasped. The leaves and flowers on the trees were all dead. _Only a dark being could do this! Could it be…… a demon is in heaven. And he took Naruto! _Kakashi turned around and ran towards the gate_. If a demon_ _really did take Naruto, then he would go to the gate to get back to Earth._ Kakashi thought as he ran to the gate.

Naruto was about to go through the gate with Orochimaru when he suddenly heard Kakashi's voice form behind them,"NARUTO! Naruto spun around to see Kakashi running towards them and then halt just a few meters from them. He was panting. "DON'T GO WITH HIM! HE'S OROCHIMARU! HE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED SARUTOBI!"

_OROCHIMAUR!_ Naruto turned around to look at the man. _He's Orochimaru!_ He thought. "Why are you listening to him Naruto-kun?" the man asked smiling. Naruto backed away slowly. But the man was quick, he grabbed Naruto's hand and ran through the gate and jumped.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi exclaimed, he ran forward and looked down. They were falling down to Earth when suddenly; Orochimaru's black dragon wings showed themselves. He flew with Naruto down to Earth. "KAKAHI-SENSIE!" Naruto shouted as they flew lower and lower and then out of sight. "Naruto………."

* * *

Damn you Orochiamru! (even though I wrote the story still..Damn you!) anyway I hope u all like this chap. I wanted to have a little more action. Anyway keep o reding pls and look out 4 the next chap 'The rescue"


	3. The rescue

Kakashi looked down until they were out of sight. "Damn it!" "Kakashi!" Kakashi spun around to see Arashi (Naruto's father sorry my bad. Thank you rabidbutterfly!) running towards him looking very worried. "What happened to the tree in the garden? Could it be that…?" he asked Kakashi in a worried voice. "Orochimaru took Naruto." Kakashi muttered loud enough for him to hear. "What?" Arashi collapsed on the ground, eyes open wide. "Don't joke." He said to himself in a shaky voice. "I'm not." Kakashi bent down and pulled Arashi up so that he could get on his feet. "Arashi-sama!" They both turned around to see Iruka and Ebisu running towards them.

"What happened to the tree?" Ebisu asked in an anxious voice. Kakashi explained it to them all and by the end of it; they were all looking not so calm. "We have to go and get Naruto back then!" Ebisu said. "I know." Arashi replied rubbing his forehead. Then he looked up at them all, "Iruka you stay here in case Orochimaru sends anything. And tell Tsunade what happened." Arashi instructed. "Yes!" Iruka replied and with that, he disappeared. "Kakashi, Ebisu, lee and not do anything stupid. What could I do that he can't handle? "Ok." Naruto decided. Orochimaru just smiled.

* * *

"How did Orochimaru get into heaven?" Ebisu asked. "It seems that he killed the two guards at the gate." Kakashi replied. "He killed again!" Ebisu exclaimed. "Ah. (The yes ah.) And if he can kill two high-class Angel Order members, then he most certainly can kill Naruto." Arashi said frowning. Kakashi and Ebisu just looked at Arashi. _Arashi-sama..._ They swooped down to Earth. Arashi scanning everywhere. But Orochimaru was already miles ahead of them. "Shit. He might already be in hell." Ebisu said lowering his sunglasses so as to get a better look. "No. I don't think he'll go there so early. If I know Orochimaru, he probably wants us with him when he goes to hell." Arashi replied. "I suppose so." Ebisu said.

Soon, they touched down at Earth. "Spilt up and find him!" Arashi instructed. "Yes!" and they went in separate directions. _I won't let Orochimaru even touch a single hair on his head. _Arashi thought as he flew in the sky, looking carefully as he went. "Ok." Naruto decided. Orochimaru just smiled.

* * *

"How did Orochimaru get into heaven?" Ebisu asked. "It seems that he killed the two guards at the gate." Kakashi replied. "He killed again!" Ebisu exclaimed. "Ah. (The yes ah.) And if he can kill two high-class Angel Order members, then he most certainly can kill Naruto." Arashi said frowning. Kakashi and Ebisu just looked at Arashi. _Arashi-sama..._ They swooped down to Earth. Arashi scanning everywhere. But Orochimaru was already miles ahead of them. "Shit. He might already be in hell." Ebisu said lowering his sunglasses so as to get a better look. "No. I don't think he'll go there so early. If I know Orochimaru, he probably wants us with him when he goes to hell." Arashi replied. "I suppose so." Ebisu said.

Soon, they touched down at Earth. "Spilt up and find him!" Arashi instructed. "Yes!" and they went in separate directions. _I won't let Orochimaru even touch a single hair on his head. _Arashi thought as he flew in the sky, looking carefully as he went.

Kakashi flew over water trying to see if he could spot Naruto or Orochimaru anywhere. _I should have kept a closer watch on him!_ Kakashi regretted.

Meanwhile, Ebisu flew over the land doing the same as Kakashi and Arashi. _Damn it! Even if it seems like I hate Naruto, heaven won't be the same without him….

* * *

_

Orochimaru was flying with Naruto over the red sea. "Where are you taking me anyway? I mean which part of Earth?" Naruto asked looking up at Orochimaru. "You'll see soon."

Then it seemed that Orochimaru had brought them to place he wanted, cause he swooped down and folded his wings so that they dropped at a fast pace. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto exclaimed as both of them dropped down towards the sea. Then Orochimaru chanted something under his breathe and the sea suddenly became a vortex of some sort. Naruto gasped. It was swallowing them. Naruto saw some things wiz past his eyes. Then another, then another, but this time, it hit him hard in the forehead. His hand shot up just in time before it flew away. Naruto brought it down to his eyes so that he could see it. He gasped. It was a skull of a human! Naruto let go of the skull quickly. Suddenly, it became darker and darker and finally, the light was devoured by the darkness.

When Naruto opened his eyes again after a while, he could see a red moon and dead trees everywhere, and the smell of death lingered here. "Where are we?" Naruto murmured. "We're in my favourite part of the Earth. The realm of Darkness." Orochimaru replied.

"I thought you said that we were going to play on Earth!" Naruto shouted. "This," he continued, pointing at the red moon and the dead trees," Is hardly considered Earth! It's more like a section of hell!"

"Hell is much worse. And anyway, this place was made by human's greed and the darkness in their hearts." Orochimaru said in a soft, dangerous voice. "But still…." Naruto continued. "Shut up you damn kid! You should at least show some respect to those older than you and more powerful!" Orochimaru snapped. _So scary!_ Naruto thought.

"Now," Orochimaru began, "let's start the game. You can hide anywhere in this world. Don't try to escape because that will only make it easier for me to find you." "I know that!" Naruto retorted. "Well then, let's start now. I'll count to twenty." Orochimaru said as he turned around and started counting, "1…2….3…….."

Naruto quickly scrambled to his feet and ran in the opposite direction. _I don't know this place very well. And since he said that this was his favourite part of Earth, then I'm sure that he knows the place like the back of his own hand._ Naruto thought as he frantically looked around for a hiding place.

Then suddenly, he spotted a black raven perched on one of the branches of one of the dead trees. He looked at it. It screeched "Sh……." Naruto shushed him. The raven just blinked at him. Then it swooped down to Naruto. "What are you doing here?" It asked in a croaky voice.

"Huh? You can talk?" Naruto asked. "Of course I can talk. I was once an angel too you know!" The raven replied, puffing up his chest. "What's your name?" Naruto asked. "My name is Kouu." He replied. "Kouu? Kouu." Naruto said over and over again. "Yeah that's my name don't wear it out. What about your name?" "My name is Naruto."

"Naruto? Hm…sounds familiar….." Kouu thought. "20...I'm coming Naruto-kun…" came a voice from the darkness. "Shit…." Naruto cursed. Naruto sprinted in the opposite direction. Kouu followed. "Do you know any good hiding places?" Naruto asked Kouu. "Yes. Why?" "Because I'm playing hide-and-seek with Orochimaru. But this game has my head on it." Naruto explained. "Oh. Well if you win, then do you think you can get someone to change me back to an angel again?" Kouu asked. "Sure! Now where is this place?" Naruto asked urgently, Orochimaru's footsteps getting louder even though Naruto thought that he must have run away from Orochimaru quite a bit.

* * *

Arashi was starting to get anxious. It had already been an hour since they had started searching for Naruto. _Where could they be? Could he have really taken Naruto to hell? _Kakashi was thinking along the same line as well. Suddenly, Arashi thought of something. "Remember that place the Sarutobi-san told us about were Orochimaru was before he got bitten?" He asked Kakashi and Ebisu. "Yes. He said it was a place with a red moon and dead trees would be everywhere." Ebisu stated. "Yes I remember now. He said it was somewhere red too….." Kakashi said rubbing his temple while trying to think what Sarutobi said.

"Somewhere red….." Arashi said to himself. "Some place red….." "I can't think of any where that's red though….." Ebisu said. Arashi closed his eyes and thought hard. "The only place that is red that I can think of is…..hell!" Ebisu exclaimed. "Yes. But he said that Orochimaru was there before he had gotten bitten. So since he wasn't a vampire or a dark being at that time, then he would not have been able to get into hell." Kakashi said, crossing out hell from their search list.

Suddenly, a thought hit Arashi. "What if it wasn't red at all? What if that was part of the name!" Arashi exclaimed. "So the……," Ebisu stared. "All the places with the word red in its name will be a good place to start!" Kakashi exclaimed, everything suddenly seemed to make sense. "So then think of the places with the name red in them!" Arashi told both of them. "So then let's list them down!" Ebisu said sitting down on the floor and taking out a scroll and plucking a feather from his wing and dabbing it on his tongue and black ink appeared on the tip of the feather. "Ok. Red Bluff, California, Red Bay, Red bird, Red cliffs, Red Deer, Red Lake, Red River, Red Sea……." Kakashi listed. Arashi was starting to get anxious. There were so many places and so little time.

He thought hard. _Come on think, there must be something else that he said right. Could he have put it in one of the files in heaven? He may have. _He went over to the water and gathered some water in his hand. He concentrated. The water suddenly lifted from his hand and became some what of a solid sphere. A lady angel suddenly appeared in the sphere. "Hello this is Angtel may I help you?" she asked politely. "Put me through to Iruka." Arashi replied. The lady nodded her head and she vanished only to be replaced by Iruka. "Arashi-sama? Did you find Naruto?" Iruka asked with a concern expression on his face.

"Not yet." Arashi replied. "I see." "Iruka look up Orochimaru in the files and see if you can find anything about the place where he was bitten! When you find it, call me back." Arashi instructed. "Yes, Arashi-sama!" and with that, Iruka's face was gone.

"What have you guys got?" Arashi asked Ebisu and Kakashi. "Quite a number of places." Ebisu replied lifting the scroll to his eyes. "Well, let's split up and try to find Naruto. I told Iruka to see if he could find where that place is." Arashi told them. "But if you find Naruto, contact each other at once." Arashi continued. They both nodded their heads. And then they took off, each one going to different places.

* * *

Kouu lead Naruto to a place in this 'world' where the there were more trees except they were taller. "Can you climb trees?" Kouu asked Naruto softly. Naruto nodded his head. Then without another word, Kouu flew up to one of the branches. "Climb up here." He told Naruto softly again, making sure that he kept his voice down. Naruto nodded his head to show that he heard and he started climbing. When he finally reached there, Kouu hopped along in front of him. Naruto crawled after him, Kouu lead him to the part where the branch would grow out from. Then he turned around to face Naruto. "Here we are." Kouu told Naruto. Naruto looked at the tree. There was nothing that would help him hide! Not even a hole! "Where am I suppose to hide?" ha asked Kouu. "Even Orochimaru doesn't know about this place." Kouu said hopping forward to the tree and then he like went into the tree and disappeared from sight.

Naruto just stayed there looking confused and well confused. Kouu stuck his head out from the tree. "Well come on!" Naruto crawled forward, closed his eyes and disappeared into the tree.

Naruto felt as though he was crawling through a thin layer of water. When he got through completely he opened his eyes and saw Kouu sitting on the floor of this hiding place and all around them were fruits and berries. "Where are we?" Naruto asked looking around. "We're in my home!" Kouu replied, stretching his wings and pointing to the cravings on the wall where it read 'home sweet home.' "I craved it in myself." Kouu said pointing to his beak. "I see. Where do you get the berries from?" "Oh. Well I dig them up from the ground." "But this place is all dead and it was created by human's greed and darkness so why would they have such nice berries?" Naruto asked curiously. "Oh! You thought they were sweet? On no! They taste terrible!" Kouu replied. "But I have no choice. I can't get out of here! Orochimaru is the only one who knows how to get in and out!"

* * *

Arashi was flying to Red Bay when a suddenly, a sphere of water came out from nowhere and went in front of his face. And the same women was in the sphere "Iruka would like to talk to you now would you like me to put him through?" she asked. "Oh-um yes please." Arashi replied. The lady nodded her head and Iruka's face suddenly appeared in her place. "Arashi-sama, I got the details." He said. "Really! So where is it!" Arashi asked urgently, feeling the light of hope within him.

"It says here that he was in the Red Seas before he got bitten but he was actually in a world in the Red Sea. A place called 'The realm of Darkness'." Iruka reported, reading off a piece of paper on Orochimaru. "Yes ok. But then, how do you get into that world?" Arashi asked. "Well-um, you have to say some incantations….." Iruka replied scratching his head. "What! How am I supposed to know the incantations?" Arashi said.

"Um-well that's the bad news……" Iruka said. "But Kakashi or Ebisu might know it. After all, they're probably better learned than I am and Orochimaru gave them tuition once or twice. So……" Iruka suggested. "Ok. Thanks Iruka." Arashi said. "You're welcome, Arashi-sama." Iruka said while bowing. Then, his face disappeared. The water was about to fall when Arashi caught it in his hand. He concentrated again and the same thing happened again. "Put me through to Kakashi and Ebisu!" he told the women.

* * *

Naruto was just sitting down on the floor when he suddenly sensed a dark presence. _Orochimaru must be here._ Kouu noticed him tense up and so he guessed that Orochimaru must be here. "Naruto-kun, you should stop hopping or you might just fell very disappointed..." Orochimaru said from outside. _Could he have found out where I was hiding?_ Naruto thought.

The, he suddenly heard the sound of someone walking on the branch that lead to this place. Naruto's heart was thumping against his chest hard. "Come out Naruto-kun…" Orochimaru said softly. _Does he say this everywhere he goes? Or does he really know where I am?

* * *

_

**Does Orochimari know where Nartuo is?Will he find Naruto and will Arashi be able to find his son in time? I'm wondering too actually...Let me think about it...**


End file.
